<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t Leave Me by snt4612</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781110">Don’t Leave Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snt4612/pseuds/snt4612'>snt4612</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snt4612/pseuds/snt4612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little drabble about the two sad times that Jaskier walked away from Geralt and one happy one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t Leave Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Jaskier!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, darling,” Jaskier called from behind the stables.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong with you?” Geralt screamed as he rounded the corner to face Jaskier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever could you be referring to?” Jaskier asked innocently as he blinked sweetly at Geralt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you play that game with me, Jaskier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What game?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know perfectly well what you did!” Geralt said angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t recall doing anything wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? So you don’t remember charging back into a dragon’s den to save your precious lute because you insisted on bringing it inside? Not only that, but you were the ones who screamed at me until you were blue in the face about not killing the baby dragons, and then calling for my help later when they were looking at you like you were dinner. You don’t remember that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t say that I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You utter idiot!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My favorite nickname!” Jaskier exclaimed in mock delight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you comprehend how impossibly stupid that was of you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that I’ve done anything wrong, Geralt!” Jaskier shouted as he began to grow angrier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would think that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whose earnings pay for a room when you weren’t paid enough for your last job? Or when you’re such a big softie- don’t deny it- that you take one for free, and money’s tight, and you don’t have enough money to pay for a room, so I cover it. That lute is our livelihood!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can take care of you! You just weren’t thinking!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can take care of myself, Geralt. I don’t need you to watch over me all the time. Thank you for saving me, but I won’t be guilt tripped into apologizing!” Jaskier screamed as he stormed away angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geralt?” Jaskier asked as he knocked on the doorframe to their room. The room was large and dimly lit. The walls and the floor were covered in furs. At the center of the room, was a large four poster bed. Geralt was laying on top of the sheets in the center of the bed staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My gig ended. You weren’t there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t in the mood for music tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re still mad,” Jaskier sighed. He was met with silence. “I just don’t understand. Everything was fine. I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could’ve been hurt or killed. What if I had been too slow? What if I couldn’t save you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that’s not the point!” Geralt yelled. “What if this is a stepping stone. What if you decide to start taking more and more stupid risks. What if I’m not there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t invincible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No that’s the problem! You don’t know!” Geralt said as he got up from the bed and crossed the room to stand across from Jaskier. “You don’t get it, do you? One day, I’m going to lose you, and I can’t stop it. One day, you’ll be gone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not. I’m right here.” Jaskier said as he stepped closer to Geralt and picked up his hand before placing it over his heart. “See? I’m not leaving you anytime soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just that for so long, I didn’t need anybody, and nobody needed me, and now you need me, and the gods know that I need you. I just can’t stand the idea of you being hurt or unsafe. It's too hard on me. I love you, and I’m not ready to lose you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am. I’m immortal and you’re just a human. You’ll only ever be a human!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only a human? Only a human?” Jaskier repeated. “So, I’m not enough for you because I’m human? Gods, Geralt! You say that you love me, and then you say that because I’m human, it’s too hard for you to be with me! I’m done!” Jaskier said as he spun toward the direction of the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To get my own room!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard me! I’m getting my own room, packing my things, and I’m leaving in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier,” Geralt called, but it was no use. Jaskier was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier,” Geralt called out into the early morning darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, Geralt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not letting you leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hell you aren’t! Newsflash Geralt- you’re not the boss of me!” Jaskier shouted at Geralt where he sat on the bench.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quiet. You’ll wake the whole inn,” Geralt grunted in an annoyingly calm voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care about waking the whole bloody inn!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should. The innkeeper’s coming down now,” Geralt said as he pointed to the window above his head in which a light had suddenly come on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, you utter arrogant and annoying prick!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You complete and total ass!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You awful, wretched, miserable man!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you done?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you fu-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep it down!” the innkeeper yelled as he stormed out of the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry mister,” Jaskier called out as he waved the man back into the inn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Way to go, Jaskier. Getting the innkeeper mad at you too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re still mad, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you try to take another step down that road.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re infuriating, you know that right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like that! When you do that! When I say something, and all you say is hm!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what was all that about me being just human? Are you kidding me? Since when was I not enough for you? You know, that would’ve been nice to know before we had sex, before I fell in love with you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant. I meant that I love you too much to ever lose you, but I’m going to. And you know what? That scares me, Jaskier. It terrifies me. So I did what I always do. I said the wrong thing, and I pushed you away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For once, Jaskier was the one who didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else do you want me to say? I love you, and I missed you last night. It hurt me more than any monster ever has to not sleep in your arms. It physically hurt me! And when I said that you were only human. It wasn’t an insult. It was a reminder to myself. You may seem like my entire world, but that doesn’t mean that you’re immortal. I have to remind myself that you’re not likeme. You feel and hurt more than I ever will, and I can’t always remember that, and if I forget, it could kill you. Do you understand? Can you understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yes, I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So then you understand why I was angry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not angry anymore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you forgive me?” Geralt asked hopefully as he smiled down at Jaskier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt wrapped Jaskier up in his arms in a bone crushing hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t… breathe,” he managed to squeak out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Geralt muttered as he released his grip on the bard. Jaskier turned and disappeared back into the inn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come and find out!” Jaskier called from inside the inn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bath?” Geralt asked smiling as he rushed after Jaskier.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>